Because of a Picture
by Fallen.Angel.360
Summary: Sasuke's a girl, and Sasuke moved away from Naruto when they were 5 yeatrs old. Now that there in their Jr. year of high skool, Sasuke came back. They realize who they are they are the characters are OOC And reveiw No flames or burns just creative critism
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me just because I made Sasuke a girl. And it's yaoi.**

**Please review, no flames or burns. The characters will be completely OOC.**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

A young girl with a pink bow in her long navy blue hair in front of a house with her older brother and a young blonde boy. The young girl looked she was a little bit older than five years old. She wore a pink and white dress, white socks, and black dress shoes. The young girl was in complete tears.

"N- ... Nar... Naruto, I- ... I don't want to leave you." She cried.

The young blonde hugged her in comfort. "Don't worry Sasuke- chan. I'll always remember you. Here I got this for you," He said comfortingly. He got out a small box, he opened it, and inside the box was a white gold heart.

"It's beautiful," Sasuke cried, trying really hard not to cry even harder. The young boy took out the necklace of its box and put it around her neck. "I'll wear it everyday." The tears in her eyes were slowing down, but still coming out hasty. "Here," She took out the pink ribbon that was in her hair. The young boy took the ribbon out of her hands and tied it in his own hair.

"I'll wear this everyday as well." He said happy. "So please be strong, Sasuke- chan. Don't cut your hair so that it's super short."

"Okay I won't, Naruto- kun," She said, as the tears in her eyes had slowed to a near stop. She nodded, and Naruto kissed her on the lips, not realizing that he stole her first kiss.

"Bye Sasuke- chan," He said sadly.

"Bye, Naruto- kun." She said sadly.

The older brother and the young girl walked back to their house.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

"Hey Naruto, will you please tell me why you keep wearing that stupid pink ribbon?" Gaara asked, sitting down next to him. Naruto looked at him, pissed off.

"The ribbon is not stupid, it has sentimental meaning to me. It's from a girl that I was best friends with," Naruto said, still pissed off.

"For as long as I known you, you always had it. Well any way, happy delayed birthday." Gaara said hading him a box. He got up and walked away. Naruto put down on the floor next to his backpack.

Naruto picked up a book and started it, it was about some random country he checked out at the library, waiting for the teacher to start disguising about the class. "Class we have a new student, so be nice to her." Naruto put a bookmark in the book, and he put it down. "She just moved here from all the way from across the country." The teacher said bored like.

'Great another new student,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Her name is Sasuke Uchiha," He said, Naruto actually paid slight attention to the new girl.

Her navy blue hair went down to her waist; her eyes were an onyx color. She had on black lip stick and black eye shadow. She wore a white shirt with, reading 'I hear voices in my head, and they totally hate you.' She had on black wrists bands on each wrist. Her pants were blood red with black thread and silver chains. She wore black shoes and socks. She had a blood red backpack. What really caught Naruto's attention was the white heart that was around her neck.

"Yo," She said, barely raising one of her hands.

"Okay, the class is going to ask you questions. Just to get to know you better. If the question is too personal for you then it's alright it you say 'pass.'" The teacher explained in a bored monotone voice. "Oh and you'll be the one who answers the students if they raise their hands." The teacher went to his desk and fell asleep.

Naruto stared at him in shock; he was shocked because the teacher just fell asleep. He looked over to Gaara, and saw that Gaara was slightly drooling at the new girl. The rest of the class was either to scared to ask any questions or didn't have any.

"Ew," Naruto mumbled to himself. He raised his hand.

"Yes," She said, referring to Naruto; the only one who raised their hand.

"What was your name again?" Naruto said. Some of the class giggled.

"So what everyone forgets other peoples names, I do it a lot. Not on meaning to but by accident. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I know that it's a guys name, but my mom had her heart set on naming me Sasuke, even if I was a girl. Which I am." Sasuke explained. "What's yours" She asked him.

"Naruto Uzamaki," He said. "And I think he likes you and he wants to get laid by you," Naruto said, pointing to Gaara. Gaara stared at him in pure anger, he blushed so hard that it put the reddest tomato to shame.

"Um that was some information that I didn't need or want to know." Sasuke laughed. A couple more people raised their hands, Naruto had broke the uncomfortable level of the room.

"Yes," Sasuke said pointing to a girl in the back.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" Naruto recognized that voice, Ino's.

"Actually it is, a lot of my family has navy blue hair or gray hair so dark that it almost looks black or navy blue." Sasuke laughed a little.

"Why do you think that it's funny?" She asked.

"Because my brother has gray hair that looks tinted blue. And he's only 22 years old." Sasuke explained. The rest of the finally got what she was saying and laughed along with her. "Okay another question. Yes." Pointing to a boy that was two seats away from Naruto.

"Will you gout with me?" He asked.

"No, sorry." Sasuke turned down.

"Oh come on, why not?" He insisted. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Because I'm looking for someone right now. I'm not sure where he is right now, but the last time that I say him he was living in this town. So I moved back here, just for him." Sasuke explained. She was smiling happily.

"Do you remember what his name his?" Ino asked her, she sounded like she could help her look for her.

"No, and I have one picture of him when he was five years old. But it's back at my apartment." Sasuke sighed. Naruto rethought about that last part of the sentence, he realized that it she was lying. "He's the one who gave me this necklace." She said pointing to the white gold heart necklace.

"Ohh that sounds so romantic," All of the girls in the room squealed in excitement.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Sasuke mumbled darkly. "About the situation." The bell rang before any one got a chance to ask any more questions. Naruto picked up his backpack and present he walked over to Sasuke. She was talking to some girls and some guys. They suddenly left to get to their next class and friends.

"Do you remember what my name is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's Naruto Uzamaki. Do you remember what my name is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it's Sasuke Uchiha. May I see that picture of the guy who gave you that necklace?" Naruto asked.

"No, because it's at my apart-" Naruto put his finger up to her mouth to keep quiet.

"You're lying about that statement." Naruto said in a low voice as other students began to come into the room. "Come on let's get to our next class."

"How did you know that I was lying?" Sasuke asked back.

"Because when you said 'No, and I have one picture of him when he was five years old' you said it in a romantic tone of voice. But when you said 'But it's back at my apartment' you said it a, irritated sigh. If you weren't lying then you would have also said it in a romantic tone of voice." Naruto explained. "Where is your next class?"

"I have gym with Might Guy next." Sasuke said, sounded like she just gave up. She began taking out the picture.

"Well, I have the next class with you. What's your third, forth, fifth and sixth period?"

"My third period is Art with Anko, my forth is math with Kakashi, my fifth is history with Asuma and my sixth is science with Orochimaru." Sasuke answered

"Okay we share only the first two classes with each other. Kakashi has B lunch. So we share the same lunch period. Same with my friends." Naruto explained.

"That's nice. And we just got out of Language Arts. Here's the picture." She said kind of sarcastically. She handed over the picture. The picture has a blonde boy dress in all skater punk clothes and a girl dressed in all girly clothes. They were playing some fun game, because they were laughing "That's me when I five years old. And that's him." Naruto stared at the picture.

"I have the exact same picture. My mom created a scrap book when I was best friends with this girl. Then she moved away." They both stopped walking; Sasuke took the picture back and put it away. "What didn't you say that this girl is you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said with a blush. "So you're the boy, huh Naruto?" She asked him.

"Yes," He put his arm around her waist, making her move closer.

"Want to continue what we lost a long time ago?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but will you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I would like." Sasuke answered as they walked to their next class.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZ**

**I'm so sorry that they realized who each other was on the first chapter. What a minute, I'm not sorry. It's my story. But I am sorry that if I sounded mean just now.**

**Please review. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Review. (Begs and whimpers like a dog)**

**Oh and if you have any idea for the next chapter please tell me. That is not for a school because I'll probably make it boring al hell.**


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang out throughout the school

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke had invited Naruto over to her apartment after school. Naruto said bye to everyone before leaving, Sasuke was waiting patiently for Naruto. As soon as Sasuke began opening the door to her apartment. Naruto remember that he had forgotten to call his mother and he took out his cell phone and called his house. "Hey mom, I'm going over to a friends house. Is it alright if I spend the night at my friends house?" There was a small pause. "Cool, thanks. Don't worry I'll make in time to get to school." Naruto hung up and put his cell phone away. "Cool now I have an excuse to stay up all night. Don't worry I'm be leaving in about an hour." Naruto said as Sasuke invited him. The two teens took off their shoes

"Do you still like ramen?" Sasuke asked as she began making some. Naruto stopped looked around and looked at her in a puppy like way. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke began to get irritated. "I'm not going to give you any if ramen you keep making that face." Naruto stopped making the puppy like expression and began looking around the living room. He saw a picture of her older brother, her mother, her father, and Sasuke in a family portrait.

"How's your family doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took out two bowls and poured the ramen into each bowl. Sasuke took out two pairs of chop sticks and tossed one pair to Naruto.

"I still hate my older brother. He's the main reason why we moved. My mom she's still awesome, she convinced my dad to let me move here by myself. My dad is still part of the police; he got shot once. Obviously he's still alive." Sasuke explained as they both began eating. Naruto had a wide smile. "Wow, how often do you have ramen?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"Not often enough." Naruto answered as Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. "Yay, ramen." Naruto said sounding like a little kid. "Oh do you remember, how I was always at the bottom of the class and you always at the top?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked up from her bowl of ramen.

"Yes, but it is very vague." Sasuke said as they both finished up and putting their bowls in the sink.

"Well, now I'm at the top of the class." Naruto said happily. "Once I started first grade every thing started to make more since to me and became very easy." They both smiled happily.

"Guess now I have a new academic rival." Sasuke said as they both glared at each other. They both sat down on the floor, ignoring the chairs that were there. They talked about each other's lives after Sasuke moved. They talked so much it was like Sasuke never really moved at all. Naruto's cell phone began ringing an obnoxious tone. So he quickly answered it.

"Hello," Naruto said as Sasuke tried to listen in by sitting extremely close to him. _Where the hell are you? _It was Gaara's voice. "I'm a Sasuke-chan's apartment. Why?" _Because Kunkuro has his horny girlfriend over. _"So dot, dot, dot," _Save me please._ "Uh no." Naruto said bluntly and quickly hung up. He turned off his cell phone. "I think it's about time that I left any way. I over killed my stay by an hour of what I said." Naruto said as he got up.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his shirt. "Who ever said that you were allowed to leave?" Sasuke said in an accidental sexual tone of voice. Sasuke grabbed his hand and took him into her bedroom. She threw him, his feet still on the ground, onto her queen sized bed. Naruto pulled himself together and looked up at her in confusion. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a devious look in her eye, "So that nobody can hear us." Sasuke said as she closed the door behind her, still looking at Naruto in a devious way. Sasuke walked to Naruto and got up on her bed; Sasuke's face was only a few inches away from Naruto's. Naruto pulling back further and further, trying to get away, but Sasuke followed him. Naruto's head hit the dark wood headboard as Sasuke crashed down into a kiss onto Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes widen in complete shock, Sasuke's eyes closed in as she tried to deepen the kiss. Sasuke still hovering over Naruto, Naruto eventually gave in and kissed her back. Naruto broke apart from Sasuke, Sasuke groaned a little in protest, and he flipped her over, making Naruto on top and Sasuke on the bottom. "How far are you willing to go with me?" Sasuke asked in a seducing tone of voice.

"As far as you are willing to go." Naruto answered also in a seducing tone of voice. There was a silence between the two teens.

"Even if I want to go all the way?" Sasuke asked as she took her hand and rubbed her hand through Naruto's blonde hair.

"Yes, I would go all the way or stop here if you want to." Naruto said as Sasuke pulled down Naruto's head down into another kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke was in slight shock but then quickly regain herself.

Sasuke pulled away breaking the kiss, this time Naruto groaned in protest. "I love you so much, I'm dirty for touch. Come and set me free, you're all I need, so come and take this pain away. I want you so badly. Make me yours tonight." Sasuke said as Naruto began ripping off Sasuke's upper body clothing. Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss as he began taking off his shirt. They both half naked as they deepened the kiss. Naruto once again pulling back and taking off Sasuke and his own lower body clothing. Naruto began kissing Sasuke's neck as he trust as hard as he could into Sasuke. As their bodies became one so did their hearts. Sasuke gasped in pleasure and slight pain. One of Sasuke's hands was on the bed holding herself up, her other hand was onto Naruto's back, her nails cutting deep into Naruto's skin. He didn't care about the pain actually he ignored the pain. Naruto was moving at a rhythm that Sasuke easily mimicked.

As if it was set up Sasuke's phone rang. Naruto quickly pulls back far away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her robe that was on the floor and put it on. She ran out of the door and answered the phone. "Hello," Sasuke said as her hot flushed face began to cool. _Konichiwa Sasuke-kun, it's Karin._ "How did you get this fucking number?" Sasuke yelled. _I used my body to get the number off of your brother, Itachi._ "That is so fucking sick and you have the worst timing ever." _Why do I have the worst timing? Where you in the middle of something important. _"Yes, I was you stupid bitch." _Oooh, that's no way of treating your lover and ex-girlfriend. _"We were never fucking lovers and we never dated. I hate you stupid whore." Sasuke hung up the phone and unplugged the phone. Sasuke walked back to her room, where the already sleeping Naruto laid. Sasuke climbed into the bed, laying next to Naruto. Naruto quickly put his arms around Sasuke sleep easily consumed her.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

It's over, sorry for not updating. I had school, and I was depressed and under a lot of stress. I also had friend issues and my mom being a bitch about my grades.

This is the final chapter so review. I originally made fanfiction super short. I take requests, so hit me with your best shot.


End file.
